


【授权翻译】（锤基）悲剧

by Krypton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Ragnarok, Sibling Incest, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Trust Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 他失去了他的家庭，他的王国，他的生活；只是因为他，因为他的谎言和自私的需求，但是...噢，上帝...这就是个悲剧...他情不自禁地一直原谅他，他情不自禁地爱着他...





	【授权翻译】（锤基）悲剧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674613) by [The_Hawk_Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye). 



> 已授权，  
> 虽然乍看上去像刀！这本质上还是一篇糖啊！超可爱！心碎锤和主动基真的是可爱了！为作者太太打call！

索尔太累了。经过了那么多年，那么多眼泪，背叛，争执......他停下了。他已经吸取教训了。他从未想过他能安然面对这一刻，但他做到了。索尔准备好放开洛基了。

 

他知道他没法儿从自己弟弟的再一次背叛中活下来。他选择存活。他选择自由。他不能保证自己会快乐，但他至少会有获得快乐的机会。这是他之前从未有过的。而这一次不一样，因为他知道，洛基还活着。

 

索尔知道自己弟弟还活着，这对他而言便足够了。他甚至找到了一个完美的居住地，一个可以用谎言统治的地方。等他除掉宗师，洛基就会被人民所崇拜。哪怕这得花点儿时间，但索尔确信他的弟弟可以爬上顶峰。

 

他知道自己弟弟过的很好，这便足以让他活下去。

 

离开了他，他依旧活得下去。

 

所以当他听见洛基声音的一瞬间，差点儿哭了出来，因为...为什么他要这么残忍？他现在自由了。再也没有王国需要统治，需要偷窃；再也没有父亲来仇恨，母亲来爱戴...一切都毁了。

 

索尔拼命地尝试着不要崩溃。洛基一定不能理解他所有的情感。索尔说出了划过他心底的第一句话。唯一讲得通的一句话，唯一正确的、他现在还能拿来开玩笑的一句话。

 

“如果你在这儿，或许我甚至会抱抱你。”这是他唯一说得出口的了。他想要抱抱他的弟弟。他想要感受洛基的身子贴着他的，回忆以前一切都还简单的日子，那时他可以毫不愧疚地爱着洛基，那儿他可以呆着他边上，为他的笑话开怀大笑。

 

索尔丢出了他恰巧拿在手上的东西，却见洛基笑了笑，毫不费劲地接住了它。

 

“我在这里。”洛基简短地说道。而这足以让索尔崩溃了。有那么几秒他甚至不能动弹。他在这儿。他的弟弟在他身边。洛基的真身就在他面前，没有谎言，没有小把戏。只是他。

 

有那么几秒他甚至不能移动。他想要哭。他想要大叫。他想要......他颤抖着嘴唇想要说话。他迫切地想要说些什么...但是他说不出口。他能说什么？说什么才合适？他眨了眨眼。他吸了一口气......

 

在履行他的承诺之前，他留恋地再看了一眼眼前的画面。

 

索尔抱住了洛基。

 

索尔安静地抱住了他的弟弟。他用双臂紧紧环住他的弟弟，感受着他温热的皮肤贴着他的。索尔把脸埋进了他弟弟的脖颈里，叹了口气，多年以来第一次享受地闻着他的气息。

 

他太蠢了。他知道在洛基干出那么多事以后，他依旧控制不住自己的感情简直是太蠢了......但他永远是他心底柔软的一点。而现在再去逃避这份感情，已经太迟了。这是第一次，洛基站在他面前，没有捅他，或是说谎，或......洛基就这么让他......

 

他不该这么想的，仅仅因为他的弟弟和他在一起，便如此得放松......但索尔已经学会了带着这些感情活下去，所以...他很好，他欺骗自己道。在常年的背叛，欺骗和死亡之后，他的弟弟回到了他的身边，而其他的都不重要了。现在索尔确信洛基将会是他的死劫。他再也不离不开他了。他可以为他的弟弟做任何事。索尔不清楚他的底线在哪，但他完全不想知道，因为这太令他害怕了。

 

索尔享受着这一刻。

 

当他结束了这个拥抱时，他看向洛基绿色的眼睛。它们充满了谎言和黑暗，但那儿也有光。他知道他的弟弟是什么，他也无力改变，但在这一刻，这已经足够了。对他来说这便够了。

 

“我爱你。”索尔低喃道。他很清楚这是个错误，但是他已经接受了他的命运。洛基一定在想他是该有多蠢了。但索尔不是洛基想的那个蠢蛋，他很清楚自己在干什么。他很清楚随之而来的危险。“谢谢。”他补充道，因为他很感激，而他从不善隐藏自己的感情。洛基得知道这个。他从未对他掩藏过自己的爱意。索尔一直都向洛基坦诚了自己一部分的感情。只有其中的一小部分，他保持了沉默。“你要走吗？”这是唯一重要的问题。

 

“自打我生下来之后的第一次，天庭战士说爱我...我又怎么能离开呢？”

 

索尔沉默着点了点头。这便足够了。他不期望自己是洛基留下来的原因，但这还是有一点点叫他伤心，因为他希望他能够满足......索尔想要得到洛基的爱。他一生都在为此而努力，但...这永远满足不了洛基。他的弟弟想要权利，想要被子民爱戴，而不是他的哥哥。索尔笑了笑，希望洛基没有看出自己有多伤心。

 

“而我又是我哥哥的骄傲了...”洛基补充道，而索尔确信洛基不知道这些话对他而言有多重要。他绿色的眼睛里某些东西总能叫索尔开心。他也为了他留下来了，而对索尔来说这便是全世界。他们俩人什么都没有再说。

 

索尔平静了下来，至少他说服自己他是的。

 

“我会陪着你的，我们会并肩作战的...”

 

“不要许下你无法兑现的承诺。”索尔温柔地打断了他，因为他知道洛基想要说什么，而他最好还是不要说出来。洛基一点都不擅长许下诺言，而索尔不想看到他打破另一个。“没事的。”真的会没事的。“一切都会好起来的。”就像所有事情都会好起来一样......

 

索尔可以看到洛基眼中的一丝失望。他相信自己所说的吗？索尔不想知道。现在做下承诺已然太迟了。现在像过去一样，盲目地相信洛基已然太迟了。有些东西破碎了便无法修复，而他对洛基的信任便是其中一种。

 

“没事了。”索尔笑了笑，把手放到洛基的脸颊上，接着亲上了他的前额。他知道一切都会好起来的。不是今天，但最终......“你该走了。”过了几秒，他说道，他得一个人呆会儿，消化一下发生的一切，“你该去休息了。”

 

洛基走了，索尔避开了他的眼神。当他独自一人时，他闭着眼把自己丢进了床上。他太累了...他很想哭。他不再感到生气，可他宁愿生气，因为他现在的感觉比生气糟糕得多得多了。索尔感到了空虚，他内心的悲伤正一点一点地吞噬着他。

 

索尔累了，他以为他可以不再受洛基的影响，但他的弟弟太残忍了。自他的第一次背叛以后，他给了他所梦寐的一切。他想要呆在他身边，至少他想要这么做...现在索尔准备好放手了。生活太惨忍了。洛基太残忍了，但他又是那么的天真......但他不能忽视仅仅因为洛基在他身边，他得到了多大的慰籍。独自一人会更加轻松些，会更加安全，但他情不自禁地感受到了那种宽慰。

 

洛基跟他在一起，索尔突然想道。

 

洛基选择跟他在一起。

 

他的弟弟想要重新获得尊敬。

 

或许这是一个谎言。或许洛基只是在等待时机好再一次背叛他，但这一刻，索尔不在乎了，因为洛基在他身边，且有那么一点微乎其微的可能性，他是真的相信自己的话；或许因为洛基真的想要跟他在一起；或许因为洛基足够爱他爱到愿意呆在他身边，这一次永远地呆在他身边......

 

索尔知道这太蠢了，但是......

 

索尔总是过于爱着洛基。这不健康。这不好...这正吞噬着他。他很清楚这是他的罪孽。这是个错误，但他可以接受（注1）。他已经带着他的爱意活了许多年了...或许现在便是这份爱意在阻止他沉沦。

 

突然他听见了一声响动。在他做出任何反应前，他看到自己的弟弟跨坐在他的身上。

 

“嗨。”他微笑着低喃道。索尔想要走开，他还没有准备好玩他的游戏...他真的很累很累了，他需要空间，还有时间自己呆着，消化自他父亲死后的一切。“不...等等，等等...索...哥哥等等...”洛基轻柔地说道，成功地留下了索尔，“我知道你不相信我。我知道你不相信我的话；过了那么些年...这是我应得的...我知道...但是求你了哥哥，索尔，让我做这个。让我...”

 

洛基冰凉的唇贴在他的皮肤上。他的亲吻急促而短暂。索尔想要更多，即使知道这是错误的。这是错误的。他是他的弟弟。他是他的弟弟而索尔不该享受他的亲吻。索尔不该在每一个吻之后感到如此的放松。他的吻不该让他感到平静...索尔知道他应该做什么，他应该阻止洛基。他更加强壮，他可以把他当扔下床。那一刻，索尔知道这一切都是错误的...但他厌倦了总是做正确的事。

 

索尔害怕做正确的事。

 

他不想要孤单一人。索尔不能独自一人。索尔需要这个。在他尝过了洛基唇瓣的滋味之后，没了他们他怎么活得下去？和洛基在一起使他感到到了活着的滋味。在与洛基斗了这么些年之后，在追逐了他这么多年之后...在他们之间发生了那么多事之后，他才是他一直想要的。

 

洛基又回到了他身边。

 

或许洛基甚至爱着他。

 

或许这不是什么把戏。

 

或许这是真的...

 

索尔需要相信这是真的。索尔需要骗他自己说这是真的。洛基是他仅剩的家人，而他现在需要他。没有他，他可以在萨卡尔活下来，但是从今以后...

 

这一定得是真的。

 

他需要这个成为现实。

 

“拜托，拜托，拜托...是真的...”索尔低声恳求。

 

“这是真的。”洛基答道。索尔听着点了点头，即使他仍旧不能完全相信他。

 

这便是他生活的悲剧了。

 

索尔爱着洛基，他会一直爱着他的弟弟...但是他不能信任他。在他的一切所作所为后，他不能信任他。他失去了他的家庭，他的王国，他的生活；只是因为他，因为他的谎言和自私的需求，但是...噢，上帝...这就是个悲剧...他情不自禁地一直原谅他，他情不自禁地爱着他...

 

这是个悲剧。

 

他知道这是个错误，但是拒绝已经太迟了，太迟去拒绝洛基的嘴唇了。洛基的陪伴能够阻止他的沉沦，阻止他早上起来发现失去一切之后失去理智。

 

索尔把自己完全交给了他的弟弟。

 

索尔抱住洛基接受了他的亲吻，那只有神才会信奉的忠诚...这是一个悲剧，但是在他历经了那么多的死亡和离别之后，他幸存了下来，而这正是能拯救他的东西，哪怕它会在同一刻杀死他。

 

 

 

 

注1: he can live with that, 直译为他可以带着（这种错误）活下去。


End file.
